Spring Break
by Flashback 1701
Summary: Ivan is a college student whose older sister seems to think her job is to set him up. This time she sends Alfred F. Jones, and Ivan begins to wonder if, maybe, her meddling isn't so unbearable after all. AU. RussxAmer. Oneshot.


Oneshot. AU. RussxAmer. Written for the 100 themes challenge, "Vacation".

A/N: I feel like the ending is somewhat sudden... *is happy she was able to write about Russia and America, which she hasn't in a looong time*

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Ivan despised about attending college in Florida, it was the annual springtime influx of obnoxious tourists that flocked to the beautiful beaches and countless golf courses that littered the peninsula. Much of the time, the young man was greatly appreciative of the hot, sunny weather (even the unbearably sticky days were a pleasant experience for one who had spent his childhood in the most barren tundra of Siberia) and of the exotic ambiance lent to it by the presence of palm trees and bright flowers. However, the moment the tourists arrived, all semblance of tranquility was discarded in favor of crowded streets and loud, college beach parties.<p>

As he struggled along to reach the library before it closed early for the weekend, a pretty red-head in a patterned two-piece bathing suit flashed him a flirtatious wink that made the student feel suddenly very self conscious. He knew he must look ridiculous in his turtleneck and corduroy pants in this heat, but he had always found that he functioned best in long sleeves and pants. That, and he strongly suspected that he looked quite out-of-place in the casual t-shirts and shorts that were so often donned by his peers.

"Hey! You in the pants!"

It was a strange thing to yell, the young man decided as he edged between a stroller and a wheelchair, seeing as most people on the street would be wearing pants (or so he hoped).

"Turtleneck! Yo! I'm talking to you!"

Realizing that the stranger was referring to him, Ivan slowed and turned to catch a glimpse of his pursuer. Half a block back, a wave caught his attention.

"Aw man, how can you wear that stuff in this heat?" the panting youth was asking, wiping the sweat from his brow with a sun-browned arm. Shirtless and clad only in swim trunks, he looked as though he'd just stepped away from the poolside. Shoving his rectangular spectacles up his perspiration-slicked nose, he meet Ivan's cool, violet stare eagerly with glittering sapphire. "I mean, really, that's ridiculous."

"I'm just used to it, I suppose." Ivan stood awkwardly with his arms hanging at his sides. "Was there a reason you were needing to speak with me?"

"Huh… oh yeah! I did!" Sticking out a welcoming hand, the blonde grinned widely. "My name's Alfred F. Jones, and I need a place to stay."

"No."

As the college student turned to continue his trek to the library, the other reached out and grabbed his shoulder with a strength that didn't seem to match his physical appearance.

"C'mon, man, hear me out first, wouldja?" Alfred pouted in a way that made him appear much younger than he probably was. "It was your sister who sent me down here, anyway…"

"My sister?" Intelligent, purple eyes narrowed in suspicion and exasperation. His older sister (though he loved her dearly) had always been determined to find him a suitable partner, and quite recently she'd learnt of his somewhat unorthodox tastes. This led Ivan to ponder whether or not this particular individual was, in fact, homosexual or if Alfred had just been sent unwittingly to meet him by his scheming older sibling. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"She said she had a cute little brother that she wanted me to meet if I vacationed down here for the break." He shrugged. "She even said I could stay in with you since I haven't got anywhere else to stay."

"And she told you I was gay, yes?"

Alfred's tanned, golden cheeks flushed slightly, but he nodded. "That's why she sent me down, big guy – apparently somebody needs his big sister to play Cupid for him."

"I do not," was the mature response accompanied by the slight stomping of Ivan's left foot. Then, embarrassed by his childish actions, he shifted the book under his arm into his hands and waved it at the smirking young man. "I have to get to the library before it closes, so I-"

"Sure I'll come with you!" Linking their elbows, the blonde laughed in an way that made Ivan's stomach clench strangely. "Vanya!"

"Is that how my sister called me?" he asked, slightly irritated at the happy feeling he experienced hearing the nickname coming from this stranger's mouth.

"Well, she said your real name's Ivan, but Vanya's so much cuter~" Now Alfred's tone was bordering on friendly teasing, as though he and Ivan had known each other for their entire lives. "You can call me Fredka – that's what Katya called me."

"Do you mean to say Katyusha?"

The blonde shook his head. "My version's easier to say."

"I see."

They fell into stride with each other, legs swinging in sync despite the difference in length and hands drifting dangerously close before brushing and being jerked away. As they walked, Ivan couldn't help but let his usual annoyance towards his meddling (if well-meaning) sister fade into a sort of hopeful anticipation. Something about this sunny person put him at ease, made his chest feel light and full of flutterings he couldn't trace.

"What're you studying?" the blonde asked, breaking the comfortable silence. He pointed to the volume in Ivan's hand. "Aren't you on break this week?"

Shrugging, his larger counterpart replied, "I am studying world literature, and yes, I am on the break. However, I was reading this for my own personal enjoyment."

"World literature? Sounds lame." Alfred pulled a face. "I had Brit lit last year and my professor was so uptight it just about killed me to talk to him – he acted like he thought he was my dad or something."

"What is your major, Fredka?" he asked, quietly relishing the feel of the pet name forming on his tongue.

"Uh, law enforcement, I guess. I'm heading into criminal justice to be a cop or a firefighter – I'm still not really sure which one yet, though." Laughing, the young man swept his wheat-colored bangs from his face and flashed a million dollar grin in Ivan's direction. "I'm a sucker for helping people, Vanya. It's what I do."

"I'll bet you were even a boy scout, too." Ivan only half joked, closely observing the other from the corner of his eye. "Helping old women cross the street and carving the pointy sticks?"

"You bet I did!" He walloped his newfound companion across the back, making him stumble. "You're looking at a top class Eagle Scout, right here!"

"Why does this not surprise me?" Shaking his head in amusement, he allowed himself a low chuckle. This time when their fingers brushed, he trapped it in his own and squeezed. Though there was still much he wanted to know about Alfred, Ivan found himself not caring to rush – they had the whole vacation to become acquainted, after all.


End file.
